


It's a small world we live in.

by Hyorangejuice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyorangejuice/pseuds/Hyorangejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun throws a party while his caretaker Kyungsoo is out on a business trip. Kyungsoo comes home just in time to get drunk hook up and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a small world we live in.

**Author's Note:**

> also on [LJ](http://afternoonteacup.livejournal.com/13971.html)

Kyungsoo knows that rationally he should probably scream something along the lines of 'police is coming get the fuck out of my house', ground Sehun for the rest of eternity and enjoy the free alcohol that will undoubtedly be left behind by the horde upon leaving.  
What he does, though, after he has thrown his meager luggage in the hallway closet, is accept a drink from some random dude who looks a) too young to be already drinking liquor b) too drunk to be still drinking liquor. The drink is good though, and Kyungsoo just spent four hours sitting in a fucking airport only to have his flight canceled, he thinks he deserves to dive back into his college life for five minutes before he pulls the plug to the party.  
He walks around leisurely sipping his drink, it's sweet, but not overwhelmingly so, strong enough that after a few sips he can already feel his muscles relax and the corners of his mouth pull up. This is the kind of shit they should serve at company parties, everyone would be much more agreeable and less... fucktard-y after a couple of these.  
Walking through the throng of people crowding his living-room, Kyungsoo starts to let himself sway to the rhythm of the music blasting from his wonderfully badass stereo system. He has never turned the volume up so high and he is very pleased to note that the sound is just as good and clear. Clearly he is a master of his own wallet.  
After a pretty daring twirl Kyungsoo can feel an uncomfortable dampness on the front of his shirt and with disappointment he notices that he has spilled what was left of the drink in his cup– cups? - all over his nice blue shirt. He growls at the stain, fucking stains and fucking dry-cleaning bills.  
On wobbly legs and shakier feet, Kyungsoo trips his way towards the bathroom he knows it's somewhere inside the wall on his left. He relies on his very keen spider senses to guide him past the couple shamelessly grinding against his wall, past the disturbingly pointy leafs of the potted plant that he does not remember to have ever owned, and fall – literally – inside his bathroom.  
He whoops, fist in the air, at the small victory, but when he twirls around on his ass he finds himself staring at a tall guy who is bent over Kyungsoo's sink, luckily, just washing his hands. Kyungsoo grins at him because the guy has funny ears and his legs are so long Kyungsoo wants to punch him. Fuck you, tall people, he would like to say, but he is a very coherent person and won't take back years of proclaimed compact-people pride, so he just makes grabby hands at the tall guy, who pulls him up to his feet.  
Kyungsoo would like to pat the guy on the head for his quick reasoning and efficiency, but his coordination is lacking at the moment so he smacks the guy right in the face. 

“'orry,” he mumbles. “I'm sorry, are you ok?”

Tall-stranger-with-pretty-eyes nods, “Fine, you?”

“Been worse,” Kyungsoo grumbles, thinking back at his non-refundable plain ticket. Tall-stranger-with-pretty-eyes-and-toothpaste-comercial-smile smiles, Kyungsoo has a thing for nice teeth, and he would like very much like to touch those, possibly with his tongue, but Tall-stranger-with-pretty-eyes-and-toothpaste-comercial-smile is staring at him and Kyungsoo is almost sure he has just said goodbye to whatever filter he had between his head and his mouth and said all that out loud. Not that he is really ashamed of that, that is the joy of being drunk out of one's mind. 

Tall-stranger-with-pretty-eyes-and-toothpaste-comercial-smile is silent now, staring between Kyungsoo's lips and eyes, while his tongue nervously comes out to wet his lips. Drunk Kyungsoo is very impatient, hands closing around the fabric of the guy's sweater to pull him at his height for a awkwardly aimed kiss. They adjust, Kyugsoo tilts his head back and the guy follows, until Kyungsoo is almost bent backwards to ninety degrees and Tall-stranger-with-pretty-eyes-and-toothpaste-comercial-smile has to grab him with both hands to keep him up. Kyungsoo giggles, hands still securely holding on to the guy's sweater, as he sucks on the guys tongue like the missed porn star God he is. 

He is pleasantly surprised when he finds the guy keeping up with his magic tongue, even putting his own two cent into the quickly escalating kiss. He is even more pleased when upon slipping his leg between the unfairly long ones of his Tall-stranger-with-pretty-eyes-and-toothpaste-comercial-smile Kyungsoo finds the guy is hard, and that spikes up the heath in his belly and makes him cling to the guy even more.  
He has enough presence to shuffle, trip and trample, with the help of his new soon-to-become very intimate friend, towards the guest bedroom at the end of the hallway.  
Locking the door is not an option, but with all those doors what are the chances of people opening the right one? And when the both of them fall on the queen sized bed on the other side of the room, Kyungsoo is too busy getting the guy out of his pants, rather then people out of the door. 

 

The Morning After begins with a loud bang and a screeching sound, both coming from none other than the evil nephew Oh Sehun. As soon as he manages to creak open one eye, Kyungsoo knows this is one of those morning afters that he swore would never happen after he left college.  
Though he has enough practice to know how to handle himself through the headache, through the shame and the deep, burning regret that already burns in his stomach, but could also be gastric reflux. So he gets (falls) out of bed, and grabs a pair of blue jeans (his), a shirt (his), sweater (not his), underwear he can do without. Dressing is one particularly perilous affair when the knowledge of having only four limbs and only one head, doesn't help the feeling of having ten of each.  
Then there is a groan coming from the bed, and Kyungsoo turns to see a similarly wasted face gracefully emerge from under a pillow and scrunch in what Kyungsoo can only call 'The Morning After Despair'. It is a mix of painful realization of all your life's mistakes and the unfairness of that much fun amounting to this much pain.  
This is one of those situations where the 'no bad words in this house' is totally invalid so he curses under his breath because fucking hell he just had sex with one of Sehun's friends what the fuck was he even thinking, is the guy even legal?  
Sehun is still on the door, looking very terrified and still holding a black trash bag half full of what Kyungsoo can only imagine, and there are only two ways Kyungsoo could handle this, but he still not an adult enough to even consider the first one. Also cleaning services are expensive as fuck. 

“Now I'm going to walk out of that door and I'm not going to look at whatever mess there is out there because when I come back it won't be there and I will not have 'not seen it' because it was never there, you got me?” 

Sehun nods, and Kyungsoo is glad because he is not sure he even made sense. With one last look to the still unmoving Great Mistake, Kyungsoo makes to walk to the door, past Sehun out of this house and out of his fucking life for what he hopes is a long enough time for Sehun to scrub every corner of this house clean of his (and his friend's and Kyungsoo's own) dumbness. 

“Hyung, just let me... ” Sehun tries, but Kyungsoo fixes him with one of his death glares and he shuts his mouth so fast Kyungsoo gets backlash. 

 

The walk to Jongdae's apartment is short enough, for once their closeness is not disturbing, and thank god he had the presence of mind to grab a hat and sunglasses from the closet, so Jongdae only really starts laughing at him when they are already inside and not on his doorstep like... too many times to count or just pick one, really. 

“Is this a walk of shame? I thought we were too old for those,” Jongdae teases, but he is also pouring Kyungsoo a cup of coffee so Kyungsoo stays put and lets himself be the bell of the ball for once. 

“Remind me again why I agreed to be the legal guardian of an evil teenager?” Kyungsoo asks, already nose deep into the heavenly aroma of the coffee from Jongdae's french press.

“I should have that list we made somewhere... ” Kyungsoo grunts at that, it's so not a good memory. There was alcohol then too, a lot more than he had last night and he is sure at some point someone cried, or they were all crying and the morning after Kyungsoo cleaned himself up enough to go get Sehun from school and ask him the most difficult question Kyungsoo had ever asked anyone. “But I think 'because you love that punk' is an answer enough.”

They share a moment of silence, Kyungsoo precariously sitting on a stool at Jongdae's kitchen's island and Jongdae perched on his counter, both enjoying their coffee. It doesn't last long and it's Jongdae who breaks it, predictably. 

“So, I gave you my awesome coffee now I want an awesome drunk sex story, come on.”

Kyungsoo whines like he never never does and hides his face in the crook of his elbow. When Jongdae tries to take away his coffee he growls, but tells him everything anyway. 

 

A week later the Party Mishap has been packed and shipped to the wastelands to be forgotten. On Jongdae's insistence and with Sehun's pouting to back him up, they are watching the whole Iron Man series. Sehun is setting up the living-room while Kyungsoo pours chips and pop-corns in bowls, when the doorbell rings. 

“Hyung, the door!” Sehun calls. 

“Thank you, Sehun, I'd be lost without you,” he snarks back, hearing laughter erupting from... under the table? What even... the bell rings again and Kyungsoo leaves Sehun to his, albeit peculiar, devices to get the door. Jongdae always gets particularly insufferable if left out in the cold for too long.  
There are a number of things Kyungsoo doesn't put past Jongdae to drag at his doorstep after that one time he came over with an alpaca, and even then Jongdae had come up with a incredibly reasonable explanation as to why he was baby-sitting Sparks the alpaca, but Kyungsoo doubts Jongdae has an even remotely acceptable explanation as to why he has brought over Kyungsoo's very painful and very young one night stand. And Sehun's lanky sleepy friend, Jongin. 

“I brought guests!” Jongdae chirps as if this were his house.

“Hi Jongin,” he says, because he has seen Jongin enough to know that he probably has no part in this sick prank Jongdae is playing on him. “Sehun is in the living room.” 

Jongin smiles awkwardly, and he is quick to trip out of his shoes and scramble towards the safe zone inside the house. 

“Jongdae... ” he warns, but it seems to go right over Jongdae's head as he steps in dragging a very uncomfortable looking... well Kyungsoo didn't really have time to catch his name. 

“I... Jongdae said you guys eat everything so I brought two with everything,” … says and Kyungsoo frowns at the two large cartons of pizza he is offering with the same composure one would have offering a cracker to a wild tiger. 

“Did I ever introduce you two?” Jongdae pipes in, with a smug smile on his stupid face, after he has toed off his shoes. “Chanyeol this is my dear friend Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, this is Chanyeol, he works at my cooking school and is also Jongin's cousin.”

Kyungsoo is not sure why Jongdae perseveres in trying to learn how to cook when he still hasn't grasped how to use a microwave, but there are more pressing questions at hand. “How old are you, really?” Chanyeol's eyes widen for a second, then he frowns and... 

“He is our age, nice, isn't it?” Jongdae answers for him, taking the pizzas out of Chanyeol's hand. “I'll take these.” he smiles, pleasant as stubbing your toes on the way to the bathroom at midnight, and leaves the two of them in the entryway. 

“So,” Chanyeol begins. He still hasn't taken off his shoes and it's probably because Kyungsoo has been growling and glaring since the moment he stepped inside and Chanyeol is probably sure Kyungsoo is about to throw him out. 

Does Kyungsoo want to throw Chanyeol out? 

His eyes travel up from Chanyeol's sneakers, to his long bowed legs and up his chest and then land on Chanyeol's face who is looking slightly put off by Kyungsoo's silence. Sober-Kyungsoo would like to pat Drunk-Kyungsoo on the back for his fine, clouded judgement, because Sober-Kyungsoo would have never gone for Chanyeol's type, but his floppy hair look nice, and his eyes are pretty and his not that tall, he is just about right. Kyungsoo would know. 

So does he want Chanyeol to leave? 

“You can hang your coat there,” he instructs pointing at the coat rack beside the door. Chanyeol smiles, the shyness in it seems a little out of place given Kyungsoo has touched his dick, repeatedly, and there is very little either of them can be shy about now.

Chanyeol bends to untie his shoes, before he steps out of them, and Kyungsoo gives himself about 0.2 seconds to think about it before he also bends down on his knees and barely gives Chanyeol time to dodge or lean in or react, before he kisses him, square on the lips. It goes as well as any surprise kiss, not really well angled, not really gentle (though maybe Kyungsoo wasn't really aiming for gentle), and definitely thrilling.  
When he feels Chanyeol's fingers gently cradling his jaw, Kyungsoo smiles and his teeth kind of touch Chanyeol's and it's not that funny but he laughs anyway. And it's messy, because they are both crunched like crabs in Kyungsoo's entryway too precariously balanced to avoid bumping noses and foreheads as they laugh their way through the absurdity and the awkwardness. 

“Pizza is getting cold!” Jongdae bellows from the living room. 

With more confidence Chanyeol reaches to grab Kyungsoo's hand and pecks him, quick and innocent, before dragging the both of them inside.


End file.
